


a song of loss, a symphony of heavens

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Createcember 2020, F/F, Heartbreaking, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbians in Space, Sadness, Sort Of, Stars, can be read as an interlude between phantom and LND or as a rewritten LND finale, i really went all in on the space themes here, once again i do not refer to anyone by name, technically applies, the stars are angels, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: She knows she must leave her lover to the stars, but she cannot find the courage to let her go.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a song of loss, a symphony of heavens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for createcember 2020 day 15: bravery.

A weeping ingenue pleads hysterically with the only person who truly knows her, begging and bargaining that she will do anything if only the other woman will stay. In her heart of hearts, she knows it will not be enough, that the bond they share has been corrupted by dark notes and thornless roses, and it is all the more tragic for that weakness. She mourns for the loss of what could have been, in another life free of phantoms and vicomtes both, and in doing so tears even more of the already tenuous threads tying them together. One cannot accept reality, the other cannot understand, and both cry silent tears, streams of silvery angels falling from the windows to their divided soul.

Her dearest love knows joy from the past, knows that there is no joy in the future if she stays, and her heart bleeds from a thousand tiny cuts as she pries apart thin, desperate fingers that cling to her arm. Every stifled sob is like a dagger in her withering spirit, but they do not kill her love. She is an inadequate vessel for the once-pure compassion that graced their love in years gone by, and to keep it trapped on this cruel plane of mortals would be a sin too horrible to name. It is a mercy to release it, to leave it — and her — behind, free to go their separate ways, she repeats over and over in her crumbling mind, grasping at it in the hopes of keeping some last shred of kindness until it is done. Her love gazes wistfully up at her contorted face, and she closes her own stinging eyes quickly, unable to face any more reminders of what she is to give up, or perhaps unwilling. Is it selfish, to turn away as a burning dagger slashes jagged swipes of destruction through the only life she has ever known? If she were to look at those wounds, glimpse those horrors, would she find that her own hand holds the blade? It terrifies her, wracks her will with great shudders of doubt, but she holds on to the only scrap of mercy still in her future, tugging at it until she can shove away the past.

Around her the song of stars whirls, little more than a tragic echo of glorious history, sweeping heavens long since moved on and yet somehow leaving behind a tiny piece of themselves. She will leave no such memory when she leaves. Maybe, if they had chosen differently the last time the trails of these stars crossed through their hearts, she might have joined the tides of celestial wanderers, following her love far beyond mortal existence, but it is too late now. A faint song of loss joins the symphony of stars, whispering that it must go, that all choices have been made, and she joins her lover in grief. It is too late for them, now, but two souls need not become one to stand together against the unforgiving world. The songbird’s cracked, weakening voice is like a red-hot poker in her soul, singing one final refrain to her resplendent angels, and her song rises up and soars for a brief moment before falling quiet one final time. Their stolen moments of companionship have no more place in this world, two lonely souls releasing the last notes of their forbidden opera to the stars.

_Be brave,_ the heavens murmur, and the lovers release each other’s hands. The stars watch as a pair of mangled hearts drifts apart, embracing them peacefully in a requiem of galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i kinda went all in on the space imagery but ngl it works


End file.
